jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/Farewell/@comment-32398021-20190202022928
Kopytny, losowe znaki klepane na klawiaturze to słaby sposób, żeby mnie przyciągnąć. Prawie skasowałam bez czytania, bo pomyślałam, że ktoś złośliwy przyszedł pospamić XD Bardzo się nie pomyliłam... �� No ale dobrze, jestem! Widzę że rozdział dłuższy niż zwykle. I można nawet rzec, że porządniejszy, więc dzisiaj będzie inaczej. Nie zaczniemy od błędów. Zaczniemy od treści. 1) Był Malagus, zadowolony z przybycia jeźdźców. 2) Była pogadanka jeźdźców and sharing stories. 3) Pojedynek też - długi i ostatecznie nierozstrzygnięty. 4) No i w końcu Malagus u Obrońców. I oprócz tego, że całkiem podobał mi się ogólnie sposób napisania tego fragmentu (praktyka naprawdę nie idzie na marne, Kopytny, levelujesz swoje umiejętności równo ��), to muszę wspomnieć o tym ostatnim punkcie, bo - Thorze i Odynie! - ma to wreszcie coś wspólnego z logiką :) O ile nie aprobuję stawiania Obrońców na tak dziwnym stanowisku (nadal nie widzę wyjaśnienia, na jakiej zasadzie ma działać ich "wiara" w "bogów", których najchętniej by ukatrupili), o tyle kiedy już stoimy przed takim faktem dokonanym, to przynajmniej jakoś współgra z nim możliwość współpracy z Łowcami i Malagusem. Jest też dosyć sensowne, że Czkawka nie chce Obrońców w szeregach wspomnianego Wedla (...wybacz, ja nie umiem inaczej ��) - nie potrzeba mu więcej wrogów, zwłaszcza nie na Ukrytym świecie. Innym bym tego nie mówiła, bo oczywistością jest, że logika jest kluczowa w tworzeniu jakichkolwiek sytuacji, powiązań, wydarzeń czy relacji, ale Tobie powiem, bo to tutaj rzadkość: Koniu, kupy się to trzyma. �� Ale wystarczy już cukru, bo mnie zaczynają boleć zęby. Mniej znaczące głupoty (niech mi ktoś wyjaśni, po co ja to wciąż robię... Ach, wiem. Satysfakcja i spokojne sumienie :]): szatyn postanowił zrobić co w swojej mocy - w jego mocy; wgłąb lasu - w głąb; na skaraju wioski - na skraju; dni spędzone na przygotowaniu przez Czkawkę swoich przyjaciół - przygotowywaniu (spędzone na = to była praca w trakcie); co skutkowało jeszcze większe rozdrażnienie - jeszcze większym rozdrażnieniem. "Następnego dnia Czkawka jak zwykle udał się na poranny patrol wokół wyspy, chcąc jednocześnie skorzystać z okazji i w spokoju przemyśleć kilka spraw oraz stłumić swoje emocje, które się w nim gotowały." Dobrze, że swoje emocje się w nim gotowały, bo już się bałam, że cudze :/ Czkawka zaczyna mi przypominać czajnik, co dzień się w nim gotuje. Btw to zdanie spokojnie można by było podzielić na dwa - ale nie rąbnę tu gadki o pisaniu krótkich zdań, bo choć jestem hipokrytką, to przynajmniej nie skończoną �� "Jeździec nie zwlekał jednak i od razu po postawieniu swojej nogi na lądzie..." Myślę, że jednak nóg. Przy stopie bym się zgodziła, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby Czkawka miał protezę aż do biodra - bo mniej więcej ta długość definiuje "nogę". I przestań w końcu z tym "swojej"! Jeszcze przy smoku okej, ale noga? Czytelnik nie jest głupi i się domyśli, że Czkawka nie stawiał nogi Astrid ani Pyskacza. I bez "jednak". Nie było wcześniej mowy, że coś chciało go zatrzymać, więc po co spójnik przeciwstawny? "(...)do jego ''Malagusa namiotu wparadował jeden ze zwiadowców, przynosząc swemu dowódcy pilną wiadomość.'' ''- Panie! – powiedział, ledwo łapiąc oddech."'' W tym kontekście sugerowanie kroku paradnego trochę nie pasuje, bo primo - po nim się raczej nie dyszy, secundo... Serio ktoś miałby śmiałość "wparadować" do namiotu, w którym stał Malagus? TEN Malagus, na którego widok łowcy szczali w gacie i mdleli że strachu? Jakoś tego nie widzę. "(...) przynosząc swemu dowódcy pilną wiadomość. (...)– Przybywam, by donieść o tym, iż wczoraj do wioski Obrońców przybyła piątka jeźdźców." Biorąc pod uwagę, że Wedel ma obóz na tej samej wyspie, co znajduje się wioska, powinien chyba zmienić system albo ludzi od "pilnych wiadomości", bo mają niezły poślizg. Dobra, tu może się czepiam. Ale mam za mało info, żeby to jednoznacznie stwierdzić, więc zostaje �� "- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, smark." Coś Ci już o tym mówiłam, prawda? O wielkich literach przy strategicznych imionach. A teraz co? Czkawka gada z glutem? "Jeśli jednak odjąć skakanie Thorstonów sobie do gardeł nawzajem..." Aleś poknołtlił to zdanie, oj, aleś poknołtlił. "- O, czyli jednak znalazłaś ten miecz." O, czyli jednak jej go podłożyłeś. Fajnie wiedzieć. A w jakim celu? W jakim celu pozbyłeś się jedynej przyjaznej smokom broni, a potem jeszcze poleciałeś za nie walczyć? Przy tym chciałabym wspomnieć o tej treści, której mi dotąd brakuje. Przypomniam, Koniu, że ja dalej nie wiem, jak Czkawka uciekł z Berk, po co ani dlaczego zrobiły to razem z nim wszystkie inne smoki. Nie wyjaśniłeś tego, choć możesz mieć inne wrażenie - ale nie wyjaśniłeś :] "Nie zwlekając dłużej, Czkawka ruszył w stronę sylwetki stojącej na wzgórzu. Malagusa. Wkrótce obaj stali naprzeciw siebie, gotowi do ataku." Hey, easy there! Albo facet wlazł po drodze w jakiś teleport, albo chodziło Ci o małe wzniesienie, bardziej pagórek albo skarpę. Bo wspinaczka na wzgórze trochę jednak zajmuje :/ Nie wspominając, że Malagus na pojedynek wybrał sobie dość trudny teren, bo taki, który się może niespodziewanie skończyć. Trochę jakby samemu sobie rzucić kłodę pod nogi. " – Czyżbyś sprowadził swoich przyjaciół żeby ci pomogli? ''- Nie twój interes. – odparł Czkawka."'' Hoho, jaki kozak! Czkawka Mistrz Ciętej Riposty normalnie... "Łowca nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek trafi na równego sobie przeciwnika, aż nagle trafił na szatyna." "Czkawka nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek się zakocha, aż nagle trafił na blondynkę." Jakby istniała tylko jedna całym morzu brunetek. "Ana nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek znajdzie faceta, aż nagle trafiła na mężczyznę." No jasne, Grey nie był kobietą, ale czy był jedynym mężczyzną w morzu kobiet? Twoje zdanie brzmi podobnie. Poza tym to zdanie sugeruje, że kolor włosów miał coś do umiejętności bojowych. Malagus nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek trafi na równego sobie, aż nagle (jakie "nagle"? Widywał go bite pół roku!) trafił na szatyna. Jakiegoś. Który ze względu na to, że był szatynem, stał się niespodziewanie godnym przeciwnikiem. "Łowca nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek trafi na równego sobie przeciwnika, dopóki nie spotkał tego szatyna", gdybyś już bardzo chciał zostać przy identyfikowaniu postaci kolorem włosów. Bo akurat z punktu widzenia Malagusa (a nie narratora) to jest "ten szatyn", ten konkretny. Ogólnie szatynów pewnie spotkał mnóstwo. "W porę jednak wtrącił się Szczerbatek, który w obronie swojego przyjaciela rzucił się na Malagusa, jednocześnie dając Czkawce chwilę na złapanie oddechu." Zamiast go zwyczajnie zagryźć. Good job, Szczerbatek! Keep going! :P "Wszyscy zerwali się ze swoich miejsc, gdy tylko zobaczyli jak ich przyjaciel zsuwa się z siodła nocnej furii, szatyn odmówił jednak wszelkich prób pomocy, jakich starali się mu udzielić jego przyjaciele." Walić hipokryzję. TO zdanie naprawdę nie tylko można, ale trzeba było podzielić na dwa. Btw, nie można "starać się udzielać prób pomocy". Albo starać się udzielać pomocy, albo próbować jej udzielić, ale nie oba naraz. Tak samo - Czkawka mógł odmawiać samej pomocy, ale nie jej prób, bo nie od niego zależał fakt ich zaistnienia. "(...)zobaczyli jak ich przyjaciel zsuwa się z siodła nocnej furii. (...)-Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Śledzik, zaniepokojony stanem Czkawki." Śledzik oficjalnie dołącza do Valki w klubie błyskotliwych i bardzo na miejscu pytań. Twój przyjaciel zsuwa się z grzbietu smoka po toczonym przez pół godziny pojedynku? Zapytaj, czy wszystko w porządku! No co, przecież na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać, prawda? No a jakiej odpowiedzi się, kurła, spodziewałeś, Śledziu? "- Czkawka, KIM DO CHOLERY BYŁ TEN CZŁOWIEK?! - zawołał zdenerwowany Sączysmark." - Wedel... - wychrypiał Czkawka. - Malagus Wedel. Członek przesiąkniętej złem, prastarej rodziny Wedlów. Zawsze stali, stoją i będą stać po stronie łowców. Malagus jest najmłodszy z braci, ale to istny geniusz zła. Na pojedynki wybiera tylko problematyczne pagórki. Tikitakus, starszy brat, to nieokrzesany troglodyta, ale napakowany jak kilkudniowa pielucha; tak też pachnie. Kasztankus zaś... Ten jeszcze się nie ujawnił, ale jestem pewien, że buduje już gdzieś swoje imperium zła. Wszyscy mają tajną broń: potrafią transformować i ukrywać się pod postacią niewinnie wyglądającej czekoladki. Innymi słowy, kochani... mamy przerąbane. (I'm so sorry, I had to... ��) "- Malagus pojawił się w wiosce wraz ze swoim oddziałem." A to ogólnie taka ciekawostka, bo z dalszej części tekstu wiemy, że Czkawka odebrał to jako próbę przeciągnięcia Obrońców na swoją stronę. Tymczasem gdyby mi ktoś powiedział, że mój wróg przybył do moich sąsiadów z oddziałem, pierwsze, co przyszłoby mi do głowy, to że ten wróg podjął atak. I w tym wypadku szok byłby nieuzasadniony, no bo hej, trzeba się raczej spodziewać, że jak przeciwnik, to może przyjść do nas z mieczami. No ale to tylko taka obserwacja :) "Był śmiertelnie przerażony tym, że łowca będzie próbował przeciągnąć Obrońców na swoją stronę, a wtedy cały jego wysiłek włożony w walkę zostałby zmarnowany." Fajnie by było dookreślić, w jaki sposób zmarnowany, skoro Czkawka ani u nich nie mieszkał, ani nie był bliski przekonania ich do zmiany myślenia, a Obrońcy nigdy tyłków nie ruszyli, żeby mu pomóc. Walczył już z setkami łowców, w jaki sposób jedna setka ludzi więcej "zmarnuje" (nie "utrudni", tylko właśnie "zmarnuje", "zniweczy") to, co Haddock osiągnął do tej pory? "Jeździec wylądował na środku wioski i wcale się nie zdziwił gdy zamiast Obrońców, na ulicy '''widział' wojowników łowców"'' Zobaczył wojowników łowców. Piszesz w aspekcie dokonanym, to pisz. "Nie dbam o to. Malagus nie odbierze mi Obrońców! – zawołał Czkawka." Już to kiedyś mówiłam, ale Twój Czkawka jest ekspertem od roszczenia sobie praw własności szczególnie do ludzi lub rzeczy, które nie są i nigdy nie były jego :/ "Dobrze wiesz, że na tej wiosce i tych ludziach zależy mi tak samo jak tobie" Powiedział to koleś uznany, jak wiemy, za zdrajcę tradycji, tak więc szacun. "...musimy przemyśleć nasze działania, a nie działać pod wpływem emocji." Nie jesteśmy czajnikami, Czkawka. Jak się w nas gotuje, nie musimy od razu piszczeć. (Kurde, ale to było głębokie ��) "Nie chcąc stać na samym środku wioski i być wystawionym na zauważenie przez łowców..." Koniu, o gasz �� "Być wystawionym na zauważenie przez kogoś", tego jeszcze nie było. Takie hity tylko w Erze... znaczy w Farewellu XD "...skierowali się do starej chaty, należącej do Ackea" Jak już rozmawialiśmy, nie wymyśliłeś żadnego z języków północnoeuropejskich (skandynawskich?), a to imię pochodzi właśnie z jednego z nich. Poza tym piszesz po polsku. Więc zacytuję tutaj poradnię językową profesora Jana Miod... znaczy się Czarcioustej ��: "Jeśli czytalibyśmy to Ake, to w dopełniaczu - Akego. (Ake, Akego, Akemu, Akego, z Akem, o Akem, Ake)" Deal with it �� I wiesz co? Walić mapę, ale tu nie podaruję Ci. Nie podaruję Ci, bo za często masz w zadzie całe spisy błędów, które ja tu pracowicie generuję, i nic z nimi nie robisz, więc teraz ja będę miała w tym samym miejscu Twoją naprędce skleconą poprawkę. Więc jest sobie scena planowania niebezpiecznych posunięć, i jest tekst Astrid, która właśnie ma pocałować ukochanego w policzek: "- Czkawka... uwarzaj na siebie." UWARZAJ. Zaciągnij się tym słowem, serio, bo to jakiś totalny kosmos. A nie, chwila moment... Kosmos to porządek. A to słowo to chaos. Bloopers: autokorekta zmieniła "chaos" na "chałwa". "Kosmos to porządek. A to słowo to chałwa." Przy sprawdzaniu miałam ubaw �� Nasuwa się tylko jeden cytat - Kowalskiego, który w kulminacyjnym momencie sceny przyciął sobie skrzydło: "Ach! No i uciąłem wzruszający moment!" No bo uciąłeś - choć nic się tam jeszcze dobrze nie zaczęło. Uwarzaj?! "Ugotuj coś na siebie, Czkawka". Chyba czas zaprzyjaźnić się ze słownikiem ortograficznym i nie tylko tym. Bo znaczenia, które osiągasz przy niektórych błędach bywają przerażające. Najpierw był rozwarstwiający się Czkawka, teraz Astrid, która każe mu oblać się gorącą zupą... To co będzie dalej? Jak mówiłam, błędów nie ma aż tak dużo jak zwykle, trochę tylko kwestii natury technicznej, ale umówmy się - ty nigdy nie wyrośniesz z krzywienia technikaliów, a ja z wytykania Ci tego, więc cóż :] Pozostaje mi tylko pożyczyć weny. Nie tylko do tego opka, ale też do innych, które masz do skończenia i doskonale o tym wiesz. (Tak, pogoda u nas ładna i nie, nie ma ciemno. :P) PS. Nie przeczytasz, chojraku. Mówiłam, że nie dasz rady :P